Secrets unveiled
by Tess 4 5
Summary: I'm still tidying up my note book. This is one of the scribblings. This was meant to be a treat to Secrets but I lost track or mood or time. Too many words were written already so here it is - a bit less unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

This story is **a bit** M-rated. It's **not** seriously MA++-rated like my other M-stories. Anyway, you should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and only own the ideas of _my_ stories.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if you find any mistakes. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm still tidying up my note book. This is one of the scribblings. This was meant to be a treat to _Secrets_ but I lost track or mood or time. Too many words were written already so here you go: another scribble that was sleeping in my notes unfinished for some time. Now it's a bit less unfinished. Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Secrets unveiled**

 **.**

* * *

 _She knew the back door always was open so she did not even bother to knock. Missy welcomed her barking friendly and with a wagging tail so the lovely old dog lady received a gentle pat on the head. With a few long strides she passed the huge kitchen. When she entered the corridor in the rear of the centuries old building she raised her voice. On the gravel in front of the house she already had seen his car so she knew he must be at home._

 _"Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley!" she called out emphasising every single word._

 _Two seconds later Daze peeped her head out of the door to the library with a deeply confused expression._

 _"Ma'am." the purposefully walking woman said and nodded coming past the old lady of the manor._

 _"Barbara?" DI Lynley came from the study with a similarly irritated look._

 _"Oh, you fool!" Barbara ranted ignoring that he simultaneously went on talking to her._

 _"What are you d- mmmh!"_

 _Two arms were looped around his neck and a pair of lips sealed his. His arms automatically went around her waist._

 _He was surprised but he had no objections at all._

 _His mother only smiled and silently retreated to her book. Before she had closed the door behind her the faint sound of a camera clicking reached her ears._

* * *

...

* * *

Maybe it was that clicking sound or maybe it was the sheer need for oxygen that made the couple stop kissing. The first boisterous contact soon had turned into a convincing kiss. It was their first kiss ever and it had come completely out of the blue so it was no wonder that Tommy chuckled in confusion.

"What's happening here?" he whispered.

He might be surprised but in his eyes was pure delight and on his lips was a pleased smile. Nonetheless Barbara suddenly realised what she had done so she blushed a bit, let her arms sink and sheepishly smiled up to his face. Her hands vanished deep in the pockets of her jeans before she made a step backwards and shrugged. This moment suddenly had turned a bit awkward and she felt embarrassed that she had been so bold. She also was amazed how easy kissing him had been in the end. The way he immediately had responded to the touch still sizzled on her lips and it really felt great.

This would not be the end of it, Tommy decided and made a step to close the gap Barbara had opened between them. His hands embraced her waist again. "Well, I don't know to what I owe the pleasure, but I'd happily repeat it."

"Tommy..." Barbara sounded quite a bit defensive because she suddenly felt all kinds of anxiety but he did not seem to care. Tommy simply pulled her close into his chest and buried his hand in her nape. There was a dark sparkle in his eyes. She had to pull her hands out of the pockets and they automatically went to his hips.

"Oh, yes..." he mumbled onto her lips with a low voice and kissed her again. This time their kiss was all but assaulting. His lips were soft, yet gently demanding, and hers were eagerly responding and thirsty. It was a long slow movement of their lips together. Its tenderness increased when Tommy gently forced her lips apart with his tongue and she allowed him to deepen their connection. They were able to breathe without losing the touch of their twisting tongues. Their bodies were pressed together and their arms were snaked around each other's chest.

They did not recognise Daze tiptoeing quite loudly from the library to the kitchen. They did not recognise they were not exactly alone there. The world just a yard away from them was non-existent anymore. It was just the two of them enjoying each other for a very long while before they reluctantly broke apart. Both were blushing and slightly out of breath.

"What a wonderful surprise, Barbara." Tommy whispered, a broad smile on his face.

"Yah, for me too." Barbara's behaviour had changed while they had kissed. It had turned from clumsy to carefully desiring, and then from desperate to lustful. She never knew she could feel so great and never had dared hoping she would ever be kissed like this. Nor had she thought she could ever be able to kiss someone like this. She grinned like a fool and pulled him down on her lips again. If there had been any shyness earlier it was gone now. Happiness seemed to explode inside her body.

As if they were entirely alone at Howenstow Barbara and Tommy let their kiss progress. They were oblivious to their hips gently rolling together, his hands softly kneading her bottom cheeks and her fingers pulling at his neck and shoulders. Their full body contact was arousing. Small gasps escaped her lips between kisses. An approving deep hum from Tommy accompanied the friction of her chest against his. Their eyes were closed and only after a long while when they paused to catch some air they finally looked into each other's eyes again. There were no dark shadows or defensive walls anymore, just unadulterated love, and the hint of a promise for more shone deep in the background.

"Oh, wow!" Tommy whispered before he closed the distance between their faces and kissed her again. This time it was laden with even more desire and only disturbed when the stairs creaked and the sound of a camera clicking finally reached their ears just when he was about to turn Barbara's back towards the wall of the hallway.

* * *

With embarrassment Barbara moved a bit away from Tommy and whispered blushing that she felt watched. She was completely out of breath and felt pleasantly smashed.

"We are." Tommy murmured then raised his voice without turning. "Peter, get lost. Why couldn't you have the decency to just leave us alone, you-!"

He hesitated when Barbara squeezed his upper arm. "Tommy, don't!" she quietly calmed him down.

On the old wooden stairs Peter stopped taking pictures of the kissing couple and droned "You should get a room, you two!" with a laugh but he made no move to leave his raised hide.

It made Tommy finally turn his head to his brother. "No, Peter, _you_ will-"

"Tommy!" Barbara hissed with an angry expression.

"What?!" the elder of the two brothers sulked. "He's a pest sometimes and-"

She quietly cut him short again. "He's the reason I'm here."

"And here I am thinking that it was me." He almost looked hurt. No, actually he was hurt.

"Peter was the reason why I left London but you were my destination."

Her sweet words and her coy smile made Tommy forget his anger about his brother. He happily smiled and gave her another small kiss. "But why? Why _now_? I mean, it's... truly wonderful but I have to admit it's a bit of a surprise."

"I..." Barbara began. She bit her lower lip and averted his loving gaze. "I love you too."

"...'too'?!" One arm left her waist and his crooked finger raised her chin so she would look at him properly. "But... I never said that..." Seeing the fearful reaction in Barbara's face he quickly added "Oh, I do. Oh, Barbara, I very much do." Cupping both sides of her face Tommy gave her a reassuring kiss. "But how could you know? I was trying hard to hide it because I never thought you'd reciprocate my feelings. Or at least-"

"You've written it into the sand." Now he was totally confused. "And Peter's camera's captured it. He's sent a film to me."

"I didn't even know he was there." Tommy turned and looked at his younger brother who was grinning and holding up his camera as if he wanted to say a toast to their epiphany moment. A smile appeared in the corner of Tommy's lips. He imperceptibly nodded before he returned his attention to the woman in his arms.

"Let me show you the film." Barbara suggested fumbling for her mobile in the pocket of her jeans but Tommy shook his head.

"Not now. Let's just leave here. We should go somewhere where we can talk in private. Err..." He raked a hand through his hair and this time for the first time ever Barbara was happy to admire it openly and had no need to hide it. For a short moment Tommy gave her a quizzically raised eyebrow but she just smiled. "Do you have a bag with you?"

"In the car."

"Wait here and keep that look in your face. I appreciate it." Tommy gave her a small kiss. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Barbara gave him a cautiously hopeful smile. When he was gone she deeply inhaled and let her head bump against the wooden panels of the wall in her back. Peter still stood on the stairs and dared to take another picture of her with closed eyes and smiling contented. The click distinctively was heard and so she looked up. There was a huge smirk in the younger Lynley's face.

"Thank you!" she mouthed, the smashed but happy smile never leaving her face.

"You're welcome." Tommy's brother nodded.

"And now get lost!" she whispered winking.

Peter still grinned when he finally left her alone. He was very pleased with himself. His little love tap had been the right thing to do.

* * *

Barbara kept leaning against the wall until Tommy returned with her small bag. All the way from the kitchen door to her spot at the wall his face lit up more and more and when he had reached her he dropped the bag and muttered a sorry before he kissed her again.

"I can't help it." he murmured with her face in his hands. "This is so fantastic!"

This time their kiss really got out of hand rather quick. His pelvis was pressed against hers and he literally pinned her against the wall. His hands slid down her front, only gently stroking across her breasts as if it was by accident, and landed on her hips. Her arms were looped around his neck and she ruffled through his hair and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Their tongues were twisting again and her hands roamed his body until she suddenly moaned into his ear when his lips were gently gnawing at her neck.

"Mmmh, gaawd, yes!"

Slightly shocked Barbara broke their encounter by pushing him away from her. Tommy only grinned lasciviously without letting go of her hips.

"Let's get a room." His deep voice touched her guts in a way she never thought possible. In the next second they kissed again. It was not less wanton but there was a gentle undertone in it that promised that something wonderful was coming its way.

"Oh, heavens!" Tommy whispered when he eventually was able to rip his lips from hers again. "We _really_ should go upstairs, Barbara, or..."

"Or...?" Barbara breathed onto his lips. She felt smashed and excited. Too much love was choked for too many years. Deep love and deep physical desire. At the moment she would let him make love to her right there in the hallway, no matter that somebody could drop by any time.

"Or I'll forget where we are and make love with you right here, right now, no matter who's here." Although her lips and her entire body followed in his direction when he took a step backwards after he had given her another small kiss Tommy managed to resist her this time. He made another step back and held out his hand to her. "Come with me?"

She nodded and grabbed the offered hand. With fingers interlaced they ascended the stairs which led to where his room was.

* * *

"Have you solved that case?" Tommy asked with a hoarse voice. He clearly was not overly interested in the case but he had to keep his lips busy unless he would not want to kiss her all the way up the staircase.

"Not really." Barbara answered. There was a similarly huge portion of disinterest in her words. The looks they exchanged only underlined their anticipation to what was about to happen behind the door to his room. The staircase never seemed so long before.

"How come DI Johnson has set you free?"

"I wasn't able to concentrate the entire morning." Barbara laughed apologising.

"Oh?" Tommy sent her one of his raised eyebrows.

"Peter's sent the film yesterday evening. I could hardly sleep tonight."

Tommy smiled seeing the uncertain looks from Barbara.

"Will you stay longer than one night?" His low voice barely hid the meaning behind his words.

"I haven't planned that far." Never before had she heard herself saying something so seductive. Barbara blushed and looked away. Actually she would stay forever if he would want that.

"I'll call Scotland Yard and tell them that I need you here." Tommy dropped Barbara's bag next to the drawer cabinet just inside his room and turned to switch on the lights and to laboriously close the door. Almost unnoticed Barbara had naturally followed him inside without spending one single thought at where he was leading her. Tommy was so full of excitement he had to slow down his breathing before he faced her again. All the way here he never had released her hand and that was the hand with which he now pulled her into his chest. "Which actually is the truth. I need you. I've always needed you. I love you, Barbara Havers."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

* * *

They did not say much more. There was no need.

Tommy pulled her against his chest and looked down to her with a happy smile. Barbara looped her free arm around his waist and returned the silent smile. She was happy to be here. She was happy that she had found the courage to drive to Cornwall and finally act on the feelings she had harboured for so long. She felt that she finally was where she wanted to be, no matter what fears she was having about the future. She felt that in Tommy's arms she finally was at home. She discarded her shoes where they both stood and he felt exactly what she was doing. Reading her face he understood the meaning behind it. His smile grew wider when he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes before she closed them.

Just for another second longer Tommy enjoyed the sight of Barbara's face awaiting his lips. Happily he gave them to her. Gently he gave her one kiss and then another one. Her humming joy encouraged him to finally kiss her properly.

After the exploding desire down in the hallway one could have expected that they would eat each other alive up here in his bedroom but they were not. Barbara and Tommy both had waited so long they could as well take their time with everything now. All was new and a surprise. Their kiss was languid and gentle. For what felt like hours they just kissed and nibbled at their lips. They were so engrossed that they barely recognised that they slowly had begun to undress. Only when her hands under his opened shirt caressed the naked sides of his chest, only when he felt himself giving her a soft massage on the skin of her shoulders with her blouse half pushed down her arms their lips finally parted and they looked into their eyes again with the most contented expression.

Tommy let his admiring gaze wander to her swollen lips and further across her throat and to her shoulders. "Beautiful."

Barbara turned her head to the side to see what he was staring at and watched his fingers caressing her arm and fumbling with her blouse. Her arms hung down her sides. She knew what he would do. He gave the remaining cloth just a little push and both watched it falling to the ground.

Her bosom heaved with deep breaths. While she just let her hands linger on his chest his fingertips caressed the skin on her now completely bare upper arms. Then he caressed her shoulders, his fingers still watched by her eyes. His index finger traced the strap of her simple white bra down to her right breast and encircled it at the hem of the covering piece of cotton.

Her breathing stopped, her heart raced. Her head fell into her nape and she grabbed into the hair on his chest when he bent down and left wet kisses on her naked shoulder.

"Oh!" She began breathing again with a surprised hiss.

Tommy caressed her shoulder blades and started to gently touch her skin as well as she was exploring his chest and his slightly stubbly chin and his entire face with her hands. They did it with open eyes. They watched each other's reaction. They smiled constantly. They had a silent conversation with their eyes that talked of surprise and contentment, of love and desire.

Every touch sent thrills through their bodies. Skin was slightly flushed, eyes widened and narrowed and pupils dilated with every caressing contact. Only small kisses interrupted the journey of touches but their bellies constantly stayed pressed together.

* * *

The back of his knuckles had just stroked across her shoulder blades from her arms to the middle of her back when his look became anticipating. With skilled fingers Tommy opened the clasp of her bra. Barbara felt it slacken and then it took him just another second to let it glide down her arms and watch it fall to the ground.

Trembling she deeply breathed but his darkened eyes were enough reassurement. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and Tommy impatiently took it off completely. He tossed it onto a chair at the foot end of his bed and returned his hands to her naked waist. The way he looked at her Barbara understood he was inviting her to freely touch him. Although he had shot a glance at her freed breasts he was waiting for her to go on.

"Go on." he whispered.

With her fingertips she traced a circling path through the hair on his chest. She learned that he was a bit ticklish and enjoyed very much how his skin was covered with goosepimples. She even kissed his nipple and almost unnoticed the warmth of his palms had moved to the sides of her breasts. When she learned that scratching her fingertips across his belly made him breathe harder her breasts were covered by his hands completely.

It made her breathe harder too. "I like that." she murmured.

"So do I."

Barbara could not help but stand on her toes and kiss him. Deeply, slowly, slightly moaning.

Tommy's left thumb kept on playing with one of her hard nipples when the kiss broke. Her eyes were curious and wide open feeling him against her. Her hip was gently swaying with and against his and her hands had wandered down the side of his body but stopped at the waistband of his trousers. He was holding her with flat hands on her shoulder blades so that Barbara was able to lean back into his supporting arms and look up into his face. The encouraging look he gave her was the answer to her inner fight how she should go on and so she dared to open the buttons on his jeans and finally felt the manifestation of his desire under her hands.

"Mmh!" Tommy approved of it.

Barbara's eyes opened wide. She blushed and he grinned and with her fingers in his trousers moving to his sides and pushing it from his hips that way he moved his naked chest closer to hers again. It was a thrilling moment when he hesitated for a second before their naked skin touched. But then he looped his arms further around her chest and they shared their heat when he passionately kissed her. His mind was so full of thoughts on the woman in his arms that he just stepped out of the trousers pooling around his ankles with one foot but forgot the other.

Who would care for how it might look in that moment.

With that step he had taken and with Barbara in his arms following him they finally had reached his bed. Its wood suddenly touched his knee. Tommy opened his eyes and watched her.

They both heard his mother calling that dinner was ready and they both ignored it with an impish grin full of excitement.

Who would care for dinner in that moment.

* * *

With a swift movement, and one leg kicking off his trousers completely, Tommy shoved the duvet to one side of the bed and sat down on its edge pulling Barbara closer to him. One of her hands was softly placed on his shoulders. She looked down into his face and with her other hand she combed his ruffled hair out of his face. Barbara still was in jeans so without taking his eyes from hers he opened the button and lasciviously slow he opened the fly.

She kept a tentative smile while Tommy caressed her waist and traced the hard lines on her belly but before she could say anything or even feel something like embarrassment he placed a kiss on her navel. Lips and nose touching her he moved his head upwards and while he pushed her jeans over her hips he was stretching his back so he could reach her alluring curves. He gently sucked at the hard bud of her left breast.

"Oh, Tommy!" Barbara breathed. Nervous joy made her voice fail. Like a magnet attracts iron the bulge in his pants attracted her gaze. It was hard not to look at it.

"Come to bed, my love." he simply answered looking in her eyes with honest seriousness. He squeezed her hand when she did not move.

"I'm..." She bit her bottom lip again. "...nervous?"

"As much as I am." he murmured.

"You aren't." she snorted.

"I am. I'm only used to appear confident. It was to hide my true feelings." He sighed and placed another small kiss on her belly. It made her sigh in response. "Only with you I've learned to be who I really am. And right at the moment I am a man in love with the most beautiful woman in the world." His hand gently stroked her bottom cheek that still was hidden under white cotton.

"Flatterer!" She chuckled blushing. Escaping his gentle grip Barbara turned and tried to get out of her knickers as fast as she could. Although she ridiculously hopped when she lost balance Tommy did not laugh at all. The way she was presenting her naked backside to his eyes sent a bolt of desire through his abdomen.

* * *

Blushing even more Barbara turned. And had to gasp. Tommy still sat on the edge of the bed but leaning slightly backwards onto his arms he had straightened his back and the tip of his grown erection finally had found a way out of his briefs. Almost apologising Tommy grinned when he saw her wide eyes scrutinising his cheeky fellow.

When she lifted one leg the image of her sitting in his lap riding off his sanity flashed through his mind but Barbara only climbed around him. Carefully avoiding contact with his naked skin she entered the middle of his bed trying to pull the duvet over her body completely.

"What are you doing?" he asked amused and turned.

"Trying to hide." Her voice was muffled because she had pulled the covers up to her nose. Tommy gently removed it and threw it down onto the floor next to his bed. Her groan was heard when it passed her face. "Oh, god, Tommy, please!"

"There's nothing to hide." Tommy whispered and laid down next to her. Gently he caressed the hair out of Barbara's face. The act of the removal of the duvet had left it in a complete mess. "Nothing at all."

Nervously Barbara closed her eyes. It gave him the chance to quickly turn onto his back. He grabbed the waistband of his briefs and with a bizarre caterpillar move freed himself so he was as naked as she was when he turned back towards Barbara. His warm hand landed on her hip. Tommy pulled himself closer to her and reached her lips with his.

"Look at me." he murmured pleading. She opened her eyes again. "We're not pulling the covers over us, Barbara. I want to see you. And I'd like you to see me. There's nothing to pretend and there's nothing to hide."

It was Barbara's brusque movement that closed the gap between them. Her lips crushed onto his and her arm darted around his body. She pulled both their bodies together, only briefly hissing when his hard member suddenly pressed into her abdomen.

* * *

When her first clumsy eagerness ebbed the new lovers started to explore their bodies further. In the broad light of his room their hands travelled across skin and hair and touched secret areas. She hesitantly told him that she was so inexperienced and feared that she would disappoint him and he reassured her that he was far less experienced than his reputation might suggest. And new lovers always were new to each other and had to learn as well as they had to teach. And they learned and teached a lot that night.

Tommy learned which touches made her sigh with pleasure, Barbara discovered where he would tense in delight when she caressed him. His fingertips found certain areas that made her unashamedly squirm the most and her lips broadened happily when she understood how he reacted with unspoken approval when she kissed him in ways and on spots these lips never had kissed before.

She rubbed her front against his chest and he rolled his groin into hers. With his hard member he caused a pleasurable friction on her excited pink button and her legs around his captured him in a heavenly trap. They rolled around changing positions on their search for their own special place to be and eventually felt that it was about time to go further.

He had just slid his full length through her slick folds and she had arched into him desperately trying to get more of this, of him, of his body, of his strong member, so it really was no wonder that Barbara moaned in annoyance when Tommy suddenly ripped himself away from her.

"What?!" she almost angrily grunted but the strange awkward expressionon on his face quickly let it dawn on her. "Oh..."

"Yes." Tommy nodded. "Are you on... err...?"

Slowly the expression on Barbara's face turned from deep confusion to shocked understanding and then a fine touch of embarrassed blushing but they both were nervous and a bit out of step since that serious topic of contraception had come up.

Barbara shook her head. "For what? I... I'm not... There was no need, you know... It's..."

"I have some, umm... Somewhere in my night stand. Wait. Don't leave."

* * *

It was meant as a joke but nervous as she was Barbara would have loved nothing better than to flee from here. This was an awkward moment. An awkward interruption in fact, with all the wonderful confusing desire rushing through her veins at the moment. She slumped back into the pillows and tried to relax her mind and at the same time keep her arousal high while Tommy had leant across to the nightstand and rummaged through the surprisingly not very tidy drawer. Eventually he loudly cursed.

"Oh, bloody mess, I know there are some!"

Barbara laughed out and gently gave his back a soothing rub. Tommy only grunted. As hard as he was looking he could not find the packet of condoms. He even emptied most of the things onto the ground and seemed to not wanting to give up the hunt but at one point _she_ had enough. She ended his search with the emphasis of her impatience. He surely would not want to let their arousal go by unused. She at least wouldn't.

"Oh, to hell with it, Tommy!" Barbara exclaimed and forcefully pulled him down to her again. "I want to feel you inside and I want to feel you now!"

Then she nervously laughed about her own brazen words but it went down in an intense kiss from his lips.

Still he hesitated once again. "Are you sure?" he panted feeling her lifting her lower body against his in an angle that almost was perfect. Tommy moved his groin just a tad. Her face looked desperate and needy, very impatient and almost angry.

"Tommy, I wasn't driving down to Cornwall only to be stopped by a packet of condoms. Or the lack there... Oh...!" Her eyes fell shut when she felt him slowly entering her.

"This is perfection." he murmured.

"Oh, Tommm..." She was unable to say his full name. His lips had sealed hers.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

* * *

Barbara and Tommy made love for half of the night. They missed dinner, they missed the commotion in the hallway when Dr Barnes, the vet, had dropped by with three of his young loud dogs, they even missed the usual family nightcap in the library. They had forgotten about the world outside of his bedroom. Somewhere deep in the night they found their own spot in heaven, made for just the two of us and vacant for too long a time. Only late in the night they finally fell asleep cuddled closely together, deeply happy, deeply satisfied and utterly exhausted.

They also forgot to switch off the lights but who would care for that in a moment like this.

* * *

In the next morning Tommy woke rather early for being on holidays. All the more after the gorgeous night he had spent with the woman he loved. His body was pleasantly sore and the wonderful woman was softly snoring into the crook of his neck. He wriggled himself free from Barbara's limbs so he could reach his mobile in the pocket of his trousers on the floor. It woke her up but she did not bother to open her eyes. She had cast aside whatever objection she might have had when she had arrived here. She had forgotten most of her fears and had lost almost any feeling of embarrassment throughout the night. Tommy had made her feel wanted and loved. He had made her feel like a desirable woman.

So while he now dialled a number she simply cuddled into his side again, not asleep anymore but not yet completely awake, and she was able to hear at least one side of a conversation. With the still sleepy Sergeant in his arms DI Lynley was calling the other DI to tell him that 'Havers' would need a few days off from work because she was 'completely worn out and probably still asleep by now'.

He squeezed her shoulders when he said that and fought hard not to let his smug grin be heard in London when he saw the contented smirk on Barbara's face. After it was clarified that the Sergeant would not have to get back to London today Tommy disconnected and tossed his phone onto his clothes next to the bed.

* * *

"Good morning, love." he whispered watching her finally open her eyes.

"Good morning." Barbara traced the contours of his unshaven face with her index finger.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine..." she smiled. Then she sighed and added a very contented "Extraordinarily fine."

"You have no regrets?"

"Oh, bullshit, Tommy!" Barbara laughed. "How could I? This was..." Her voice trailed off. She found no word for what she was feeling. She felt at peace in his arms and she still was a bit excited and the memories of the night before still sizzled through her system.

Tommy broadly grinned. "...amazing?"

She nodded fondly smiling.

When he had woken in the night Tommy had reached for the duvet on the floor and covered their bodies. Now he slowly pulled it down to reveal her shoulder. Barbara gave him a look from under her eyelashes that was not intended to be seductive but it was.

"You are amazing..." he whispered before he kissed her.

Their morning was all but awkward. They were like children discovering that they still were naked and still in love and what had happend the night before really had happened, so they soon found themselves entangled again and connected in a way only deeply loving adults are able to connect. They made love again in the early hours of the new day before anybody else was up and they shared a marvellously indecent shower afterwards.

When Barbara was convinced that everything, really everything was good, that it even was perfect, and they would be happy to see her, she was ready to face his family and Tommy led her downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning!" Tommy said and two heads went up when the couple entered the kitchen.

" 'mornin'..." Barbara tentatively mumbled. Tommy squeezed her hand.

"Good morning, you two." his mother said full of cheer.

Peter was inefficiently hiding a naughty grin and Daze was acting as if it was a very common day and that it was all but unusual for her son's new girlfriend to join them at the breakfast table. Nonetheless Barbara was softly blushing when Tommy let her take a seat. He gave her hand a gentle kiss and turned to prepare breakfast for both.

Tommy's mother started a light conversation immediately.

"Did you sleep well?"

Barbara nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"I hope we haven't disturbed your rest." Peter immediately chimed in. "It had been rather noisy when Barnes brought his puppies. I wonder you didn't hear that." He received a warning look from his mother for that cheeky remark.

"No, I didn't recognise." Barbara answered and searched for help but Tommy had turned his back to them. He knew she was going to handle his family in her own strong way. He was listening closely though, because no matter how nice it had been from his brother to set things in motion with his little collage of pictures, Peter still was Peter and had a way of being a bit too sarcastic sometimes.

"Cute little puppies." Daze said. "One of them will keep Missy's company very soon. We've talked about it over a sherry."

"I wonder why you've missed our usual nightcap, Tommy." Peter addressed his brother but after a not so gentle death glare from his mother refrained from any more audacious comments. Instead he got up to leave. "As much as I'd love to keep on chatting, I'll go try catching some nice early lights with my camera."

"See you later." Barbara dared to answer in a rather cheeky way.

Toast was ready, mushrooms, bacon and eggs were fried and her first coffee was almost empty. After one wonderful night in his bed and in his arms she was eating like a horse. Daze lifted her eyebrow, an expression she definitely had passed on to her son, but kept any remarks to herself. She opened the newspaper and hid behind it. She was not going to leave them alone, she would not want to miss any moment these two lovebirds shared. She was too happy for her son, and for Barbara of course, that it had come this way. But she was at least giving them a bit of privacy behind the news.

After a while when the couple had finished most of her breakfast Dorothy looked up.

"Will you stay for my birthday tomorrow, Barbara? I give a casual party in the evening."

Barbara hesitated and chewed a bit longer than necessary on a bite of toast. That part with work obviously was settled. Still she was not sure if she would stay. It was out of question she would have loved to stay with Tommy but she did not feel ready yet to accompany him to a family party. Plus she would have to buy some additional clothes or drive back to her flat and get them. And then she still would not have any proper _casual_ evening attire.

"Oh, you have to." Daze tried to convince her.

Her son looked up with a convinced grin. "Mother, she's staying forever." Then he exchanged a deep look with Barbara trying to convince her too.

"No!" The old Lady of the manor blanched for a second. Following this, her face lit up in happiness. "I mean, yes! Yes, of course! Such wonderful news."

Barbara fixed her gaze on Tommy. "Yeah, and they're _brand_ new." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Tommy's voice though was very affectionate. He took her hand. "Well... will you?"

It confused his mother. "What? You haven't yet asked?"

Her eyes still were glued on Tommy's face when Barbara answered. "No, he hasn't. And, although he hasn't enlightened me yet, if I understood his Lordship's side of a call with the Met correctly, I have a few days off, so, yes, I guess I will be staying _for your birthday_ , Dorothy."

"That's brilliant!" Daze sounded genuinely delighted. She looked from Barbara to her son and back to see if the topic of her stay's length would be any problem but since they only glared at each other, apparently stalling the open confrontation during one of their silent conversations she never understood, she got up and made another pot of coffee. She did not see Barbara finally nodding with a shrug of her shoulders as if she was saying 'I'll think about it.'. It was all Tommy needed for the moment.

* * *

Sipping at her steaming mug Daze continued reading the newspapers. Eventually Tommy and Barbara were feeding each other with apple wedges after all the greasy stuff, looking into their eyes like silly love birds. When the main door in the entrance hall was heard the two did not recognise it or did not care at all or maybe they just thought that it was Peter returning to fetch something he had forgotten.

"Hello-ho!" A cheerful voice was heard. In fact it was his sister coming home to Howenstow.

Suddenly Judith stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Her jaw dropped when she saw her brother and his Sergeant exchanging small tender kisses unfazed by anything around them while her mother, obviously being completely forgotten by the couple, sat right next to them with an amused twinkle in her eyes but apparently reading the papers. With mouth agape Judith stared at the ridiculous scene.

"What the...?!" she exclaimed after several seconds of shock.

"Oh, Judith!" Daze looked up happy to see her. "I haven't expected you until the afternoon...?"

Her daughter kept her eyes on the couple at the breakfast table now quickly moving apart like teenagers caught doing something forbidden. They kept holding hands across the corner of the table though. Without a word Judith pointed at them and closed her mouth with a funny plopping sound. Then she shook her head seeing them both grinning broadly with a faint touch of rosiness in their faces. "And why did nobody get the idea to warn me?! Since when...?" She shook her head again in disbelief but she was broadly grinning already.

Although she had hoped she was over it Barbara's blush turned darker again and she had to look away. Tommy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Since when what, Judith? Secretly in love?" He gave Barbara a warm smile. "For years. Secrets unveiled? Since yesterday evening."

"Hallelujah!" Judith laughed and pulled both into a big hug. "It really was about time!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
